The Arabian Princess
by CherrySweet18
Summary: The three months after the attack, the musketeers popularity have increased greatly especially D'Artagnan who has acquired many female admirers one in particular who does not take no for an answer, she kidnaps D'Artagnan and claims that he is her fiance. Will he escape, will Constance and the Musketeers save him in time or will he be brainwashed into marrying a dangerous princess?


**Hey everyone its been awhile since i wrote any fanfiction. After watching the new movie i decided that i wanted to write a story where Constance would have to fight for D'Artagnan instead of the usual "guy fights for girl" scenario. I intend for Constance to learn to defend herself. Also Lady Raju is from a made up country. Hope you like it! **

Three months have gone by since our heroes saved France from the evil plot led by Cardinal Richelieu and in such time the four have continuously increased their popularity around the world especially D'Artagnan. Young D'Artagnan has been constantly sought after by young women of high and low class families even some royalty from around the world; however the beautiful Constance still holds the only place in his heart. He repeatedly denies any advances made on him by women explaining his undying love for Constance, touched by his wholesome explanation the women naturally apologize for their indiscretion and wish him the best, however one did not. Lady Raju, the daughter and only child of a middle-eastern king did not share the same feelings of wholesomeness as the rest; she felt that his words were forced onto him by the Royalty of France given that the woman he claimed to love was the Queens lady in waiting and a member of the royal court while he himself was a peasant, although a Musketeer a peasant none the less and unable to defy the Royal Courts wishes.

"Lady Raju; please listen to reason, there is no proof that the young man has been forced into a relationship with Lady Constance." Pleaded Rashid, a middle aged man with tan skin, black hair which included his small mustache and beard standing 6 foot 2 clothed in colorful garments head to toe in jeweled tones and gold.

Lady Raju was a young woman of 19 with beautifully tan skin, green eyes and black as night hair dressed in the traditional Middle-eastern style clothes of the era except hers were of the finest cloth and silk decorated with gems and intricate designs that defined every curve. "And you will listen to me; a man of his nature and appearance is too kind and sensitive to be in love with a foul tempered ill-mannered French heart-let who cannot hold her tongue or place in court!" Lady Raju was referring to an incident that had occurred while she was in Paris at the Royal palace where she and Constance had been left alone by the Queen. D'Artagnan had returned from a mission and stopped by to see Constance when Lady Raju made a pass at the young man who had hardly encountered a woman from a Middle-Eastern country and was taken aback by her beauty but only for a moment. This however gave Lady Raju enough time to kiss the stunned D'Artagnan. Having been used to behaving however she wished being the only princess in her country she was stunned to be pulled back and slapped across the face by a mere lady in waiting.

"Be that as it may, it still did not give you the pretext to kidnap the young man and confine him to your chamber with the intention of presenting him to your father and marrying him." Rashid explained.

Meanwhile in Lady Raju's chamber of the ship.

D'Artagnan lay sprawled out in his usual suit except for a golden choker necklace containing a Sapphire encrusted with a small ruby in the center, the symbol of Lady Raju's royal family, on a large exquisite gold bed with bright red satin sheets and sapphire blue pillows. His face covered by his dark brown locks of hair tinted gold by the sunlight. "Ugh..." D'Artagnan slowly stirs from his forced slumber. His eyes flutter open, dazed for a moment his rises into a sitting position supported by his elbows. With eyes glazed over he inspects his surroundings finally resting on the image of himself in the full body mirror directly across from the bed. "What-," he raises his hand to his head. "What happened last night?" As his eyes refocus themselves he realizes his unfamiliar surroundings. He shoots up off the bed onto his feet. "Where the hell am I, what's going on here?!" he exclaims. The young musketeers races toward the spotted door and jiggles the handle to find it locked. "Damn, what now?" He asks himself. Pausing for a moment he takes a step back and takes in the situation. "Okay, so the last thing I remember was in the main room of the house and then a man came to the door with a package from Constance. I opened the package and found a bottle of wine and a letter, I read the letter and opened the wine, poured myself a glass, drank it then…that's it! There must have been something in the wine that Constance gave me perhaps it was a bad vintage which allowed someone to break in and pull a stunt like this, but who?" D'Artagnan raises his hand to his chin.

"I'm afraid my dear that you only have part of the story." regarded a feminine voice. Startled, D'Artagnan reaches for his absent sword then glares at his captor to find a familiar face standing in the doorway.

"Princess Raju? Did they get you too, don't worry I'll figure a way to get us out of here and get you back home I promise!" D'Artagnan declared his face full of determination.

"Although I am touched by your eagerness to save me I'm afraid I'm the "they" you are referring to." She explains closing the distance between herself and the young musketeer.

"What, but why would your highness do something like this, did I do something to earn your displeasure? I deeply apologize if I have offended you in any way." He pleads bowing his head. Lady Raju grabs his chin and forces him to look her in the eye.

"You have not earned my displeasure young D'Artagnan, quite the opposite in fact. As to why I am doing this is another matter entirely" Lady Raju pauses for a moment. "Actually I suppose the two are related." She releases D'Artagnans' chin as the door is closed behind her. "To put it simply D'Artagnan sweet heart: _I_ am saving_ you_!" Unable to process the situation the young man allows the princess to continue her explanation. "You see when we first met I thought you were nothing but a lowly commoner who had acquired favor of royalty through deception and disloyalty but once I was aware of who you were when you saved me and my attendants in England I began to realize how heroic and kind you are and in some cases innocent. I figured you wouldn't remember me since we had only met for a moment but I would always remember you, my savior. When I was blessed with the sight of you again I knew that I had to take my chance and claim you as my own!"

"WHAT, How did you _claim me_?!" D'Artagnan asked enraged.

"Oh! I apologize; Of course you would be unfamiliar with my countries customs, well; when a member of the Royal family finds the person they wish to marry that person kisses the one they desire." She explains with a smile, a hint of glee in her tone. "Anyway after the little incident with the lady in waiting I knew I couldn't just take you without resistance so I came up with a contingency plan. I figured that you wouldn't be able to refuse a gift from your so called loved one so I sent you a bottle of wine laced with a sleeping drug. Once I had it delivered all I had to do was wait outside of your home until you fell asleep, sneak in with my servants, grab you then ride off toward the harbor, simple as that."

D'Artagnan stared at the princess trying to process what she had just told him. "So by your countries standards and traditions I am now your fiancé, Your Highness?"

"Yes I knew you would understand! Oh but D'Artagnan dear please, call me Raju there is no such need for my future husband to refer to me with such honorifics."

"I hope you will forgive me when I say I do not know how you intend to marry me when I am promised to Constance in every shape and form." He implores bowing his head.

"Although I do not agree with what you are saying I understand why you have said it" She reaches down lifting his chin up, "but please dear it is alright now you need not worry anymore." She whispers stroking his cheek with gentle hands and sorrowful eyes. D'Artagnan moves his face away from her hand.

"I'm afraid it is now _i_ who does not understand, what do I have to be afraid of, besides your guards of course?"

"I know this must be hard for you, until now you have lived under the rule of a king and queen whose only desire is for the glory of their kingdom with no concern for those of whom their quest for glory hurts, whether it's physically or emotionally."

"What?"

"I know that the King and Queen are forcing you to marry someone in the royal court and seeing as you have had previous history with the young lady she was the most logical choice-"

"If you'll pardon me again your highness I do not see a reason to your logic why would the royal family force me to marry someone in the royal court?"

"Why I would assume that would be obvious," Lady Raju looks at the young man whose face shows no sign of recognition, "it is because you are the HERO OF FRANCE! You're known all throughout Europe and all the way in my Kingdom and our surrounding countries, the things you have done have touched the lives of thousands upon thousands of people having someone such as yourself as a part of the royal court would ensure that the commoners support the courts' decision as long as you support it too and as you are a musketeer you cannot deny the king or queen, you are in all intensive purposes a prisoner of the royal court."

"Now listen I became a Musketeer of my own choosing I love my job-"

"I did not say that you hated your duties as a Musketeer on the contrary I think you are one of the few people in the world who loves what they do. I am simply stating that it is unfair of the King and Queen to put you in such a position."

"As I have said before I love Constance and intend to marry her once I return to France and resume my duties as a Musketeer, now i-"

"That's it! Now I understand, you are being brainwashed by your fellow musketeers into thinking you love this woman that is why you are acting this way, don't you worry darling I will get you help I won't be but a moment!" Lady Raju races out of the room locking the door behind her before D'Artagnan could even react. He races over to the door slamming his fists on the wood.

He sighs, "What now?"

**please review.**

**Also i am thinking of having Constance learn to sword fight, and have a fighting scene between the two girls review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
